A Life Like This
by k8lyncullen
Summary: Bella moves to a new school in Forks Washington. Where she meet the strange Cullen family, something's off about them. But she just can't put her finger on it. Warning: Possessive Edward. Dark Edward. WILL NOT BE FOR EVERYONE!
1. Introduction

A Life Like This

Introduction: Bella moves to a new school in Forks Washington. Where she meet the strange Cullen family, something's off about them. But she just can't put her finger on it. Warning: Possessive Edward. Dark Edward. Talk of abuse.

NOTE: not for everyone so if you don't like don't read!


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: Leaving Arizona

Authors Note: My second story! I'm excited to write this and I also think that I can take on two stories at once, because the other one almost done! So let see where this one goes. I don't plan my stories ahead of time (all thought of on the spot)! Thanks for taking the time to read! So here it is!

BPOV

"Mom, I'm going to miss you! I'll be sure to call you when I land." I said as we were at the airport waiting for my flight.

"Are you sure you really want to do this?" My mom asked

"Yes mom, I miss dad and you need to be with Phil in Florida." I said. Phil is my step dad, he is a minor league baseball player. My mom always stayed home with me, but I knew she would be happier with him so I'm going to forks with my dad.

"FLIGHT TO SEATLLE WASHINGTON LEAVES IN HOUR." Said a female voice on the intercom in the air port.

"Mom that's me, I'm going to go." I said. Giving her a hug.

"Okay Bella, I'll miss you. Remember to call me! Be safe, wear a coat it gets cold up there. Take your vitamins." My mom said going on.

"I'll be okay mom. I need to go. I love you." I said giving her one last hug.

"Bye sweetie! Have a safe flight!" She said as I made my way to the plane.

The plane ride was boring. At least I had a book and my ipod to listen to. I sat by an old woman. She was at least in her late sixties. We had small talk for a while. She told me how she was going to visit her granddaughter and how we looked alike, fair skinned and beautiful. I never really considered myself to be beautiful. I was just average Bella. Shy Bella, Smart Bella. Well that's what most people thought. I was never the person to talk about myself. I just don't have anything interesting going on. I wake up, survive for the day and go to bed.

My plane landed about three hours later, I got my luggage and after twenty minutes or so I found my dad. He looked the same as he did seven years ago. I used to always spend the summer with him, but when I got to middle school, I stopped. A part of me wished I didn't. But now I'm here for good.

"Hello, Bella. Its nice to see you again." He said.

"You too, I'm glad to be here." I said. One thing about my dad was that he didn't ask to many question. He's the chief of police after a day of questioning he was probably bored of it.

"Me too Bells, Lets go home. This airports crowded." He said.

"Okay." I said as I carried a small bag while my dad took the suitcase.

The ride home was fairly quiet, a couple of questions asked. He went over ground rules for the house. Which were pretty basic, clean up after yourself, get good grade, do homework, don't stay out too late. My dad usually worked days and most nights sleeping in between so he wouldn't be home a lot. I didn't mind. I was more of a loner anyways. I guess I got that from him. We arrived home in another three hours. I made sure to call my mom in the car, so she we wouldn't talk long. I was tired and I planed to sleep when I got home.

"Your room is pretty much the same. I got new sheets. My friend Sue picked them out." He said.

"Yeah, I like them." I said. They were blue. Better then the pink flower one that was there long ago.

"You know where the bathroom is, the closet in there is mostly empty so take all the space you need." my dad added.

"Okay, thank, I'll unpack tomorrow. I;m tired so I;m going to sleep." I said.

"Okay I got to go to work so if you need anything there are phone numbers on the fridge." He said.

"Alright, thanks. Ill see you tomorrow." I said.

At that he left. I was alone in the house. I decided against my better judgment that I wanted to get unpacked right away. I put clothes in drawers and bathroom items in the bathroom. It was only 9 at night when I finished. I went to look at the rest of the house to see if anything changed. As I expected everything was still as plane jane as I remembered. I decided to call it a night and went to bed.

The next morning I awoke and went downstairs. I saw my dad cooking breakfast.

"I though I would make you something on your first day home." Charlie said getting me some bacon toast and orange juice. He doesn't really cook so this was the best he could do. And I appreciated it.

"Thanks it smells good. Are you working today?" I asked taking a bite.

"Not until noon, and I want to work overtime so ill be gone tonight as well." He said as I nodded because I was chewing.

"Do you have plans? You could take my truck. And go to town and look around." He said.

"Yeah I want to see all the shops." I said.

"I'll leave some money in case you want anything." He said as he left to go watch the news.

I got ready and decided to leave. Charlie left early probably to get lunch before work. I drove to town. I knew the town fairly well. I don't know if they made many new changes since I was gone. It didn't look like there was. I parked on the side of the road and walled around. I bought a couple of books. A few things to put in my room, until I discovered was lost. In this small town I was lost, I felt smart. I walked some more until I realized I needed directions back to the bookstore. I saw a girl who looked like she was nice and could help me.

"Excuse me, I'm looking for the bookstore. Can you help me?" I said as she turned around. She had black hair that was short, she was also very skinny and appeared to be in style. One thing that was odd was that her eyes were a bright golden color. It was interesting.

"Hi! I'm Alice! What bookstore? There's two. One for the local Indian tribe, and the other is just local. I can walk you there!" said the girl.

"Thanks that would be great! I said. I think I need to get to the one that's just local, I didn't see any Indians working." I said.

"Okay! We should get there in five minutes! DO you mind if I go in this store real quick?" she asked. I didn't have anywhere to be so I agreed. We went into the store and after five minutes I think I might have started to regret it.

"This dress and these shoes would look great on you!" Said Alice.

"You HAVE to try it on!" she said. Handing he the items and shoving me into the dressing room, she was strangely strong for her size. But I figured she was just in shape.

I came out of the dressing room and she shrieked. I'm not even kidding!

"That. Looks. Amazing! If you don't buy that for yourself I will!" she said looking around my body to see the whole thing.

"I don't know about that. Its 53 dollars. And the shoes are equally as expensive." I said

"Well I'll buy it! I cant let you walk away without this!" She said.

"Alice you don't have to do that" I said.

"Yes, I do! Think of it as a new friend gift!" she said smiling. I guess I made a new friend she seemed nice so returned the smile and agreed. Alice ended up buying me the dress ignoring my refusal. But she convinced me and she already bought it so I wasn't going to be rude.

We walked and talked more and I learned more about her. She was also 17 and was going to the same High school as me. She also had two brothers and 1 friend. Which I thought was strange because she was so nice! And that one friend happened to be one of her brothers girlfriend. He name was Rosalie, Alice said I had to meet her sometime. We exchanged numbers and said our goodbyes as I found my way back to my truck. I drove away and waved to Alice as I drove off.

I came home and my dad was as good as gone, I ate some lunch. Rearranged my room and put away the new things I bought including the dress. It was honestly a pretty dress. It's a dark navy blue that goes to about 1 inch above my knees. It flared out a little at the waist and showed off little to no cleavage. Which I liked because I don't like it when my girls are hanging out. I guess you could say I'm fairly modest.

Alice texted me later that day.

'Hi Bella! I want to make plans again! Why Don't you come over for the night tonight? -Alice'

'I have to ask my dad. Ill text you in one second.- Bella'

'Hi Alice! My dad says it is okay he knows your dad! Anyways I need directions to your house. -Bella'

'I'll jut pick you up, my house is kind of in the woods, so its pretty hard to find. Where do you live? - Alice'

I gave her directions to my house and she said she would be here at 7:30. I made sure I had a small bag packed. Then I thought for a minute. I made a friend and was having a sleepover, yet I have only been here for 1 day! I guess I was having luck!

Like Alice said she was here at 7:3- on the dot. It was funny. She was also right on how hard it was to find her house but when we got there my jaw literally dropped! The house was monstrous! And had so many windows! It a tree fell they were screwed. The inside was just as nice. All modern features and such.

"Bella meet my brothers!" Alice said as we walked to the living room.

"That's Emmet!" she said pointing to a larger guy, he wasn't fat but boy did he have mussels. He also had the same golden eyes as Alice!

"Hi! You must be Bella. Alice couldn't shut up about you!" Emmet said joking.

"Yes that would be me!" I said smiling back.

"And that's Edward!" Alice said moving her point to another guy. OH. MY. GOD. He was the hottest guy I have ever seen. He closed his book and turned around. His eyes were not golden like the others. They were more green. When his eyes met mine it was like they were piercing through me.

"Hello Bella, its nice to meet you. Emmet's right, Alice didn't stop talking." Edward said and smiled.

"Hi, Nice to meet you too." I said smiling at him. He was hot I wondered if he was single. Then I told myself to shut up, like a hot guy like him would be interested in me! And besides I just met him, what if he was a complete ass!

"Okay that's enough of you two! Lets go to my room Bella! I'm thinking Makeovers!" Alice said excitedly. Edward and Emmet both groaned and looked at me.

"Have fun Bella!" Emmet said

"Yeah! You're her new Barbie doll!" Edward said as they both laughed returning to their activities. Alice and I went upstairs.

What did they mean? Barbie doll? After I thought that I soon found out!

Authors Note: Well Chapter 1 is done! don't worry I haven't forgotten about my other story! Its been a stressful week as far as school goes! So I'm continuing writing. Please comment I want to know thoughts! Constructive criticism, Ideas, Comments! I like them all!


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: The first time I saw you

Authors Note: Seems like I got good reviews, and people somewhat like it so far! It probably hard to tell in chapter one but here it is! Thank you all! Please comment with thoughts!

EPOV

The moment I saw her, I thought to myself 'My Bella'. The only problem was if she knew the real me, my real family. She would run off. I needed to make her trust me enough to like me, then love me. But all that would take time. I had enough time. I knew that. Vampires lived forever.

Alice was keeping her thoughts closed up all day, every time I went to read them she was singing the alphabet or listing colors. I looked to see if she had any visions which I knew she did. She could see the future and she sees something coming but what? And why would she need to keep it from me?

Why I read peoples thoughts all day long is beyond me. I can read minds so I take advantage of it. I'm just nosey. If anyone else had this ability they couldn't blame me. This ability is quite helpful actually, I get information I want fast! Except when I tried to read Bella's mind. Nothing. I tired twice, and again nothing!

I could tell Bella was sort of shy. I could see it in her face. Talking to Emmet and I made her blush. I thought she was beautiful. I have never such defined features on another woman, Her fair skin, it was flawless. As well as her bright pinkish red lips. Not to mention she has hair that falls perfectly in place.

"Emmet. Do you think that Bella's kind of cute?" I asked Emmet.

"Awe! Does little Eddie have a crush on Bella?" Emmet said in a mocking tone.

"No! I just think she's cute… Very cute." I said. Adding my thoughts that she was more than cute.

"Yeah! Okay! I see it in you eyes Edward you have a crush!" Emmet said.

"I do not have a 'crush'." I aid making air quotations.

"Yes you do! I cant believe it! My little brother has his first crush!' Emmet said laughing hard.

"Okay! One, I'm older than you! And two, I'll tell you I have a 'crush' if you shut up!" I said. Pretty much admitting it.

"Well I have bigger mussels.. so to me you are my little Eddie!" Emmet said laughing.

"Don't call me Eddie! My name is Edward! don't you have a blonde to go fuck?" I said referring to his girlfriend Rosalie.

"Haha Alright calm down! And no she went hunting. So it's me and my right hand for now!" Emmet joked.

"That's fucking disgusting!" I said, Emmet can be so immature sometimes.

"Relax! I'm kidding!" Emmet said. He then told me he was going to find Rose in the woods. And ran off to find her.

I decided to be a snoop and go to my room so I could listen to their conversation. Most of it went like: Alice! I tried on five shirts already! , You already did my nails… twice! , I don't wear heels!. I had to say, how they became friends sounds like an interesting story. I tried to read Alice's mind, and this time I got through. 'I wonder if Edward likes Bella? They would make the cutest couple ever. Well not as cute as me and Jasper… but still cute!'

I couldn't believer her! Does everyone think I like Bella so much I'm going to date her tomorrow? No, I'm not! Even though I would like to. She is going to be mine one way or another. I know I sound like a possessive ass. But that's how vampires are. Protective over what's theirs. And Bella is Mine.

BPOV

"Alice! This is the last outfit!" I told her as I was dressing into a skirt that was shorter than I would like, and a top that was actually cute. But I couldn't let Alice know that.

"Oh hush! Are you done yet? I want to see!" Alice said as perky as ever.

"Yes, I am. Do you like?" I asked as I walked out of her closet which was the size of my bedroom.

"I love it! Please, please, please! wear it for the rest of the night?" she said begging almost to her knees.

"Fine! If it makes you happy!" I said smiling as we both started to laugh. And just to think my new best friend was someone I met only today!

"Yes! Good, Okay you can be done being my personal Barbie! You look hot! And Edward will think so too!" Alice said.

"And what do you mean by that?" I asked her. Why would Edward think that?

"Come on Bella! You think he's hot and he thinks your hot. I see it! So stop lying to yourself and admit you have a crush on him!" Alice said pretty much taking my thoughts and laying them out..

"Well he is sort of attractive, But I don't even know him! So no I do not have a crush!" I said to her. Yes he was good looking, but I don't even know the guy!

"Well lets go get to know him!" Alice said taking my hand and pretty much dragging me to the room next door which I assumed was Edwards room.

"Alice! How many times have I told you to knock?" Edward asked looking at Alice, and then looking to me and smiling.

"Hello, Bella. You can come in any time you want." Edward said to me.

"Hi, thanks." I said looking at the floor. I'm sure I was blushing fifty shades of red.

"Whatever Edward! Anyways we came to get Bella more acquainted with you. So Lets get to it!" Alice said as we sat down on Edwards couch.

"Okay I'll do the talking! Edward is the oldest, he likes music a lot. He plays piano and I say he is pretty damn good at it! His favorite colors blue, he thinks your hot, He drives way to fast!-" Alice was blabbering until Edward cut in.

"ALICE! I think I can explain myself." Edward said yelling and then talking back to normal.

"Okay, Fine. Go for it!" Alice said waiting for him to talk.

"Alright it will! My names Edward. But you already know that. I like reading and music. And I am not good at piano, its more of a passion. I got good at it over the years. I drive a Volvo, and I do not drive it too fast. I just have somewhere to be and I rather be on time. And as for you, your pretty cute." He said giving me a half smile. And god was it sexy.

"There! Now do you have a crush Bella? You know him better!" She said.

"I am not answering that question in front oh Edward!" I said appalled by her even asking! Her and Edward laughed like there was some inside joke going on.

"You can tell me later! Moving on though! Edward tonight come watch movies with me Bella and Jasper! It would be fun!" Alice said. But wait who the hell is Jasper?

"Who's Jasper?" I asked.

"I didn't tell you about Jasper? He's my boyfriend. We have been together for a long time and we are getting married one day." Alice said completely serious.

"Oh.. Young love how sweet!" I said. She's only seventeen and thinking about marriage, maybe she's more crazier than I thought!

"He-He yes I know! But Edward hang out with us!" Alice said changing the subject, which she did a lot.

"Alright. As long as I can sit by Bella." Edward said winking at me.

"That can be arranged!" I said smiling. I was sure my face was red!

"Good, Then I will be there!" Edward said.

"Okay Bella! I want to go get new movies, I have seen the ones we have at least 100 times!" Alice said pulling me to the movie room they had in their basement.

"How could you have seen all these movies multiple times?" I asked her. There were over 200 movies. Having a wall shelf full. It must have ranged from comedy to 6 hour documentaries.

"Lets jut say I have a lot of time on my hands!" Alice said.

"Yeah. Okay!" I said.

We went to the movie store and bought about five movies. And they were all fairly new, so it must have cost a lot. Then again her dad is a doctor, so they must roll in some good money.

We went back to the house and that's when I met Jasper.

"Hello darling, this must be Bella?" He said kissing Alice.

"Yes! She's my new best friend!" Alice said clinging to his side.

"Nice to meet you I am Jasper." he said giving me a hug, how friendly.

"Nice to meet you too!" I said.

Edward came down the stairs to join us. He looked the same as he did earlier.

"Hello Jasper, Ladies." Edward said.

"Hey man. Are we ready to watch movies?" Jasper said.

"Yeah! Lets go!" said Alice as both of them practically ran to the basement, boy could they run fast!

"Well Bella, I guess we should join them.." Edward said leading me to the basement.

"Really guys? I swear to god if you guys make out the whole movie, Bella and I are ditching you guys!" Edward said laughing.

"Yeah, Edward and I don't want to see that." I added.

"Well if it gets you two alone…" she said trailing off at the end to continue making out with Jasper.

"Oh god… Are we sticking around?" I asked Edward hoping he would take me upstairs.

"I'm not! Lets go Bella." Edward said as we made our way upstairs just like I had hoped.

We went to Edwards room, we sat on his bed talking about type of books and music we liked. We actually had a lot I\n common. Which surprised me because someone like me and someone like him don't belong.

"What were you listening to last?" I asked Edward going to his stereo system pressing play. When it started playing I was once again surprised.

"Clair de Lune?" I asked.

"Yes, its one of my favorites." He admitted. And got up to stand by me.

"I like it." I said looking at him.

"May I have this dance Bella?" he asked bowing to me. That made me laugh.

"I can't dance to save my life!" I said.

"Oh come on! You cant be that bad!" He said. Laughing at me.

"I don't want to break your foot or something!" I told him.

"I doubt that would happen! Come on! Try it!" He encouraged.

"Okay, but if you end up in the hospital don't be mad!" I joked.

"Oh, I wont!" he said.

We danced for the rest of the song, and when it was done he started to laugh.

"I told you I was bad!" I said

"I'm not laughing at your two left feet. I'm laughing because of the faces you make and how you look down at your feet!" He said plopping in the bed laughing more.

"Well thanks a lot!" I said.

"Your not that bad! Relax!" he said.

It was getting late. And I was getting tired. Edward and I were having fun reading books and listening to more music. But I told him no more dancing! Eventually, he read me poems that he wrote a while ago. And before I knew it I was waking up to sunlight.

"Morning sleepy head! Thanks for taking my bed. I had to sleep on my couch!" Edward said joking.

"I fell asleep? Damn. You have a comfy bed! I think I want to sleep here again sometime!" I aid kidding.

"Well next time I wont be nice, I'll crawl in there with you!" Edward said, but for some reason I don't think he was kidding.

"Go for it!" I said smiling. At least now I wasn't so uncomfortable with him.

"I just might do that!" Edward said.

Authors Note: Before I update this story anymore I need to get another chapter up in The little coffee shop!


	4. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: What are they?

Author note: Still in the beginning stages of this story. I feel like people like it so far, so I hope to keep it that way! I encourage reviews! Sorry for being late! I read them all. So enough of me babbling here it is!

BPOV

The new week has started out and sure enough it was Monday. I had a lot of fun over at the Cullen's house. And now it is officially safe to say that I have a teeny tiny crush on Edward. Edward said he could give me a ride because he thinks my truck will kill me if I keep driving it. The way he said it was pretty funny. It seemed like a good opportunity to be alone with Edward so I agreed.

Edward showed up right on time! It seemed like he was the kind of person who hated to be late. Which is a good quality, I guess. Edward wasted no time. He came up to the door and I let him in. he waited patiently while I put away my dishes and got my school stuff.

"You look so nervous, don't worry! We have all of the same classes remember? Just sit by me!" Edward said smiling and looking at the road.

"I just hate being around people I don't really know. Its awkward" I said laughing

"Well then stay around me! Then it wont be awkward!" he said making a point.

"I don't want to be up your ass!" I said. That made Edward laugh.

"Bella, I only talk to a few people and those people are Alice, Emmet, Jasper, and Rosalie. I think if anyone will be up anyone's ass it will be me!" he said.

"Well if you insist! Ill be right by your side!" I said. We both knew we wanted to be around each other. We just tried to make it seem like a joke so non of us would have to ask to be around each other.

We finally got to school and it was the middle of the semester. I think I already made new friends so I am not too worried. At least I know a few people. When I got out Edward came to my side so we could walk in together. I noticed I got some funny looks from the girls around. Why was I getting looks? Whatever not my problem!

"Edward why are people looking at us?" I asked letting my curiosity get the better of me.

"Lets just say a few of these girls around here sort of have the hots for me." Edward said completely serious. I could see how that would happen. I thought to myself that he should add plus one to a few.

"Oh, I like making them jealous. Its kind of funny!" I said laughing

"Want to make them more jealous? Hold my hand." Edward said looking at me waiting for me to grab his hand. So why not I had the opportunity, so I grabbed it! Literally.

Edward and I walked the rest of the day pretty much hand in hand, a lot of girls looked ticked at me. But I didn't care. It was fun! Edward drove me to his house after. Even though Alice wouldn't be there. I could spent time with Edward which is what I wanted to do more anyways.

EPOV

I felt like telling her to hold my hand to make girls jealous was very immature, but I got the situation to go where I wanted it to! So I guess I am happy for that! I even convinced her to come to my house after school. Nobody would be home because they needed to hunt. I thought ahead and decided that I would hunt last night to get the house to myself today. I planned on telling her everything.

"Wanna sleep together?" I asked her as she whipped around.

"What?" he asked shocked.

"Well you wanted to sleep in my bed again! And I told you I wont be nice next time!" I said winking. She started to laugh.

"Haha, no lets do something that involves us to be awake!" she said.

"I know a few things we could do.." I said giving her a half smile. I heard her heart beat go up a little so she was nervous I could tell.

"Like what?" she asked giving me the same half smile.

Well.." I said as I picked her up and I ran at my vampire speed to my room. When we got there I sat her down on the bed and looked.

"Wha- how? What the hell just happened?" she asked kind of scared.

"Oh Bella, I ran you to my room." simply answering her question.

"No, that was fast. How did you do that?" she asked.

"I guess you could say, I am fast." I said giving her the half smile.

"No shit! What are you?" she asked me.

"I am Edward." I said. Facial expression remained the same.

"I know! There is no possible way a human can run that fast. What are you?" she asked repeating the question.

"Bella, I am a vampire." I said not avoiding the question further. I already knew that I wanted her to know and I rather her know now than lying to her late on.

"Not your not?.." Bella said making her statement more of a question.

"Yes, I am. I can prove it." I said.,

"How, I rather you not suck my blood." she said sarcastically. She clearly doesn't believe me. So I grabbed her wrist and pulled her on my back and jumped out of my window to the ground below.

"Hold on tight!" I said as I ran through the forest around our house and climbed a tree almost to the top.

"Pinch me, now. I have to be dreaming!" she said laughing as we sat on the branches.

"I'm not pinching you. You will bruise!" I said knowing that she bruises easily because of how clumsy she is.

"Good point! So this is your life? Being incredibly fast. And pretty much unbreakable?" she asked starting to believe me.

"Well we are not unbreakable.. Only other vampires are able to kill us." I told her.

"There are others like you?" she asked.

"Well my family, my Mom Dad, Alice, Emmet, Jasper and also Rosalie." I told her.

"All of you?" she said.

"Yes. But we don't drink human blood. We kind of think of ourselves as vegetarians. We only feed off of animals." I said.

"So you never eat food?" she said

"Nope, we only have to feed about once of twice every two weeks. Our eyes change color."

"Is that why they are a abnormally attractive green?" she asked.

"Well I don't know about abnormally attractive.. Haha. But when I need to feed or am really pissed off they get black." I told her.

"Makes sense." she said and we sat there for a while. All quiet.

"Are you scared?" I asked. She should be. She doesn't know about my kind and most people are scared shitless.

"No, I don't need to be." she said.

"You should be." I told her looking into her eyes to get a reaction.

"You wont hurt me." she said.

"You don't know that. One day I could snap at any minute." I told her. Which it was kind of true if I were a younger vampire who couldn't control their blood lust.

"I'm safe with you. You can't hurt me." she said.

"I know, its not just that though, I feel very protective of you. Your scent to me is like an addictive drug I cant get enough of. I can't stay away." I told her

"Okay." she said straight faced. I looked at her to continue.

"Don't. Its obviously not a secret I like you. And I see it from you too. don't stay away." she said. If I had emotions I would be the happiest person alive.

"I won't. and how do you know I like you?" I asked wondering how she knew.

"Well, 1 Alice told me…." she said. Damn it Alice!

"And, 2 the way you act around me is pretty obvious…" she said.

"Well in that case, Lets go on a date! Because I didn't scare you off!" I said kind of relieved that I didn't need to hide it anymore and I wont have to make her be my mine.

"Okay! Lets have it tomorrow!" she said excitedly.

"Okay, I'll be sure to pick you up at six o'clock sharp!" I said, making the plan easy to comprehend.

"Sounds good, but in the mean time can you get me out of this tree before I fall out?" she asked pretty seriously. Because she is pretty clumsy.

"Alright! Hop on!" I said grabbing he and throwing her on my back do I could get us down.

We got off of the tree and walked back to my house. Yes, I could have ran and been there in 4 minutes but it was nice walking with Bella, Not being able to read her mind was frustrating, but at the same time having her tell me her thoughts was an unexplainable feeling. We finally arrived back at my house 10 minutes later where the rest of the family was waiting.

"BELLA!" slice shrieked running over to us. I could tell she was happy I told her because she didn't need to hid anymore.

"Hi Alice! Easy on the hugging your crushing me!" Bella said laughing.

"I knew he was telling you. I saw it!" Alice said.

"How would you know?" Bella said

"I saw it silly! I can see peoples future depending on their decisions, if they change their mind the vision changes!" Alice explained.

"Oh well that makes sense.." Bella said.

"Well I have to go! Have fun on your date tomorrow!" Alice said running of to her car to go wherever she was going. After she left Bella turned to me.

"Charlie is expecting me home soon, want to drive me home?" Bella asked.

"Yes, lets go!" I said carrying her to the car at my running speed. I guess you could say I was 'Showing off'.

I drove Edward home and then retuned to my home after. Not knowing what to do for the rest of the day, so I read a book and listened to the song that Bella and I danced to.

BPOV

I am glad Edward and I don't have to hide anymore and we could start a relationship! The way he looks at me with his beautiful green eyes made butterflies in my stomach! He was beyond godly, and wicked sweet!

I don't really know how to comprehend this 'Edward is a vampire thing'. I pushed it in the back of my mind. It didn't bother me! Who cares what he is! He's hot and I'm going on a date with him. Tomorrow. Then it hit me. What was I going to wear? As soon as I thought that I saw that I had a text from Alice.

'Hey Bella! I have the perfect outfit for your date! Ill bring it to school tomorrow!' go figure! She already knows what's going to happen. She's my new best friend but I think the whole vision thing will come back to bite me in the ass!

'Thanks Alice!' I texted back, so I wasn't rude.

After that I decided to call it a night. I was getting tired and a good nights sleep sounded prime. So that's what I did I went to bed.

I remember having a dream. Actually it was more of a nightmare. I saw myself trapped in a strange house, with vampires trying to kill me. I called out for Edward, and I called out for Alice but nobody came. The strange vampire had blonde hair and told me his name was James. And his two friends or accomplices Laurent and Victoria. It was actually pretty scary. They were trying to kill me and I would ask why then they would laugh.

I eventually fell back asleep and awoke the next morning more tired then when I went to sleep. So much for a goods night rest! Edward also drove me to school today. This time we held hands it wasn't to make girls jealous it was for real! Classes went by normally Edward and I talking about nonsense. I asked him where we were going on our date and he said it was a surprise! I though it was sweet so I didn't push further. At the end of the day Edward gave me a hug and said he would be at my house at six!

I got home and did all my homework. I wanted to smell nice so I took about her shower and let my hair dry naturally, I wore the outfit Alice gave me. It was cute it was a spring dress that I thought it was a little to cold to wear, but whatever! It didn't show too much skin like most of Alice's clothes do so I was happy.

"Hey dad… I'm going on a date tonight." I told my dad who was watching the game on TV. He turned to look at me.

"With who?" he asked.

"Edward Cullen." I said

"Well alright, You know the rules." Charlie said returning to his game. Well that was easier than I thought.

As I was told at six Edward was here. He came to the door to get me.

"You look beautiful." Edward said smirking his smirk.

"Thanks, you look great too." I said looking at him he was wearing a button up white and cream colored shirt with jeans. He looked hot.

"I want to meet your dad." Edward said, that took me by surprise because most guys I know said they rather have their balls chopped off.

"Oh.. Well okay. Come in!" I said.

"Hey dad!" I said leading Edward to the living room.

"Yeah?" my dad said continuing to watch the game.

"Edward wants to meet you." I said. Waiting for his reaction.

"Oh really? I like him so far." he said facing Edward and I.

"Hello sir, I am Edward Cullen." Edward said, extending his hand to shake it with my dads.

"Nice to meet you." dad said. Being polite and shaking Edwards hand.

"Pleasures mine." Edward said.

"You seem like a good kid, remember I'm a cop so be good to my daughter." Charlie said trying to scare him. I gave my dad the look and Edward and I were on our way.

"Will you tell me now where we are going?" I asked as he took a hold of my hand.

"Yes, we are going out to eat and then we are going to a bookstore where a local author is going to read from her personal diary." he said smiling.

"That sounds fun!" I said.

"I thought you would like it!" Edward said.

We drove to the restaurant that Edward picked. It was a small Italian place that was in the town part of forks. He happened to make reservations. We sat in a small two person table that was in the more private part of the restaurant.

"Everything looks good, I don't know what to get!" I told Edward quietly/

"You can have one of everything if you want!" Edward said back.

"I think I can narrow it down to one. But thanks for that sweet offer." I said.

"I think I will settle on the Veal Marsala, it sounds good." I said not really knowing hat it was but I knew I liked veal so it cant taste too bad.

"Alright!" Edward said. I ordered my food, and when Edward didn't order anything the waitress looked at him odd. I could understand why, because who comes to a restaurant and doesn't order anything!

Normally I would be embarrassed to be the only one eating. But Edward cant eat so its different. The waitress came out with my food shortly after. I ate and Edward ad I talked. When I was done Edward paid the bill.

"Are you ready to go to the reading?" Edward asked helping me up, even thought it was unnecessary.

"Yes, its going to be fun!" I said. I didn't know there was a local author in the area.

We walked to the bookstore because it was only across the street. There were already a couple people there but that didn't matter. We sat by each other in the back. I was snuggled close to him and his arm was around me we listened to the woman whose name was Elaine Walters, she was old I would say about 75 she read clearly and told her life story from her diaries. She has kept one since she was 7. It was pretty cool.

About an hour later she stopped and thanked us all for coming, and Edward purchased me the first copy of Elaine's diary. She signed it as well so it was special.

We left the store and we walked back to Edwards car. And from there he drove me home. He held my hand the entire ride. It wasn't a long ride about seven or eight minutes. And we arrived back to my house. I noticed my dad was gone he was probably at work. Edward opened the door of the car for me and we went to the front door of my house.

"Is your dad home?" Edward asked.

"No he's at work. He works most of the day everyday." I said.

"Oh. Well be careful by yourself I know how you can be a little clumsy." Edward said and laughed.

"I will be! don't worry!" I said as Edward did that smirk he makes almost every second of the day.

"God your eyes are beautiful." I said looking up at him.

"Thank you, as are yours." Edward said.

"Well thank you." I said smiling at him. I was waiting for the kiss that was building up all night.

"Bella, its getting late I should get going. Goodnight." Edward said as he hugged me and said goodbye once more.

"Bye, I'll see you tomorrow!" I said, kind of disappointed that he didn't kiss me. Did he change his mind about me or something? I don't understand.

"Okay! I'll pick you up for school!" Edward said leaving. I waved and he waved back. After that he was gone.

I was still upset. Was there something wrong with me. Because I couldn't figure it out. I don't smell, or anything! Maybe he just isn't ready. But I doubt that. Because if he likes me as much as I like him we would do a little more than kissing! I pondered over my thoughts until I fell asleep. And I'm sure I got a good sleep.

Authors Note: I an SO SO SO sorry for being late.. Again! I have a stressful schedule and am trying to write as often as I can! But every time I seem to write something comes up. I will try to dedicate more time to my writing! So hopefully another chapter soon!


	5. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: He's Back

Authors note: thanks again I decided to ignore all distractions today and write! Without further or due here it is! Edward has a couple of his own POV's in this chapter. No excuse for being ridiculously late. But hey! its here so read! Well.. Only if you want.

BPOV

I awoke late the next morning. I decided to sleep for an extra ten minutes but I slept a whole twenty minutes! Lets just say it was an oh shit moment when I woke up. I took a shower in record time! Well I obviously made sure I was clean. But I made it quick. I noticed that my dad still wasn't home. That is kind of odd. He never works more than 5 hours or so at a time without a 2 hour brake in between. Maybe he just got caught up. Its nothing to worry about.

"Bella? Are you awake?" I heard Edward yell downstairs.

"Yeah. I woke up late I'm almost done getting ready." I yelled back.

"Alright! Hope you are dressed I'm coming up!" Edward said and before I could say anything he was right behind me.

"Haha. You make me laugh. Lets get going!" I said as we walked to his car to go to school.

We drove to school and the rest of the day was a blur. It was mostly the same thing everyday between eight and two. One thing that made me happy was, I was going to hang out with Alice after school. I usually spend my time with Edward. So its nice to have girl time!

"Ready Bella? I want to get out of this hell hole!" Alice said meeting me at my locker.

"Hold you horses Allie! I need to get some of my books." I said.

"Allie? that's so cute! Now you need a nickname! Hmm how about Bell?" she said.

"What ever floats your boat sister!" I said. I was in a joking mood! Maybe we could have a sleepover later?

"You crack me up! C'mon lets go!" Alice said dragging me to her car. She had a nice car. I'm not sure what kind it was but it was yellow and had Alice written all over it!

We arrived at the Cullen's and went to Alice's room only saying about three words to Edward. But I'm sure he didn't mind, he was too busy playing Xbox with Emmet and Jasper.

"What do you want to do?" Alice asked.

"Good question!" I said not knowing what to do.

"Well tell me every detail I haven't already seen about your date last night!" Alice said pretty mush jumping out the window.

"Calm down! Haha well we went to dinner and it was nice I almost laughed when the waitress gave Edward a weird look for not ordering anything for himself! And he bought me the first diary of that old woman who lives in town. Which also got signed so that was pretty cool." I said.

"Yeah, enough of the boring stuff what about the kiss?" she asked looking eager. I am surprised she doesn't already know.

"We didn't." I said flat out.

"WHAT?!" Alice yelled.

"I'll be right back!" she said and she stalked downstairs.

"Alice where the hell are you going?!" I said in a raised voice.

"To knock some sense into my brother!" She said like she was stating the obvious.

"No, you don't have to do that!" I said,

"Well he can hear our conversation now anyways. So we might as well not keep him waiting!" Alice said dragging me to the living room. Where Emmet was telling Jasper to fuck off because he won.

"Yes Alice?" Edward asked annoyed already. They looked at each other for a few minutes and I was wondering what was going on. After those few minutes they nodded.

"Okay Bella we can go now." she said.

"But you guys didn't even talk? That was pointless." I said confused.

"Oh we did. We whispered. We vamps have good ass hearing." Alice said.

"Oh okay." as soon as I said that Alice looked puzzled. She was looking at me but it was like she was looking through me instead. I turned around to see if it was something behind me. But there was nothing. All of my suspicion from earlier was back.

"Uhm, Bella I should take you home.." Edward said running over to me and carrying me to his car within 20 seconds.

"Edward what the hell is going on?" I asked.

"Sush. Distract me." Edward said ignoring my question.

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"Bella don't test me. Something bad has happened and I just want you to know its okay." Edward said. What the fuck.

"What the fuck are you talking about Edward?" I asked.

"Damn it Bella! Just shut up. And don't swear, you're a lady." Edward said. I just looked out my window until I got home. What was going to happen that was so bad?

EPOV

Fuck me! I never thought I would have to see him again after last time. I knew he would come after me again. Just the time is not now. If he's coming back to do what he promised, I need to keep Bella safe.

BPOV

"Edward, what is going on? You're freaking me out!" I said. Why was he pissed? Or whatever mood he was.

"Bella, I can't tell you now, but promise me you will do whatever I say?" he said.

"What do you mean?" I asked. Why would I do whatever he says?

"Bella, I love you. And something from my family's past has come up again. And I need to protect you from it." he said. I sort of ignored the second part. I. Love. You. Those three words put together?

"You love me?" I asked.

"Yes Bella, I do. I need time though to tell you about what happened." he said. Once again I ignored the second part.

"I Love you too." I said. Although I said it naturally. Those words flew out of my mouth like it was natural.

"Bella? Was me saying I love you the only words you got out of what I just said?" he asked.

"Well for the most part yes." I said.

"Well then, as I was saying will you just do whatever I say?" he asked.

"Why would I do that?" I asked

"Because I love you and want to protect you from my family's past." he said

"And this time listen to the second part of the sentence." he added.

"What happened that you need to protect me from it?" I said.

"Bella, that's the thing I need time to tell you. Just stop asking questions and I'll tell you when the time is right." Edward said. He was kind of freaking me out but I don't know what to say.

I eventually agreed with him. He felt the need to protect me and I wasn't going to stand in his way. He said the situation might be worse than he thinks. I didn't really know what to say to that because I don't even know what's going on. Normally this would bother me. But I know Edward can protect me from whatever it is.

Edward left when my dad came home around 8. But we talked earlier. Edward said he was going to pretend to leave but he would be waiting outside until my dad fell asleep, which was not to long after.

"Edward?" I whispered out of the window.

"Watch out I'm coming in.." Edward said back jumping into my window.

"Your never fail to surprise me." I said hugging him and then closing my window.

"I know darling." he said.

We hung out for about an hour until I started to feel sleepy. I was yawning, and was barely able to keep my eyes open!

"Bella are you tired? You should sleep." Edward said.

"But its more fun to talk to you all night.." I said yawning once again. Edward gave me a look that said 'see I told you'.

"ugh! Fine! I'll go to bed if you cuddle with me." I said

"Oh anything for my love!" Edward said pulling me closer to him so I could sleep. '

One thing I have to say is its really hard to sleep when someone is wide awake next to you. I wanted to look up at Edward every minute if the night until I finally fell asleep. Dreaming about god knows what. I can never remember my dreams!

EPOV

Bella in her sleep is one of the most amusing things I have ever witnessed. I know she is asleep but somehow she is still able to talk to me. I feel like this will be useful one day. On this night though we had a conversation about how the school needs its own coffee shop because the coffee they have in the cafeteria sucks. She informed me that it tastes like dirty water from the river. Damn, this girl is funny.

We stopped talking and then my mind began to wander once again about my situation. James is back. 58 years later, and he still needs revenge? I have to say back then Rose was right… although I will never admit that to her.

BPOV

I awoke to Edward. He was blowing his breath in my ear. I was still half asleep and was aware that I was flinching and making a face but still not awake enough to know what was going on.

"Seriously Edward?" I asked giving him a death glare.

"Someone's not a morning person…" Edward said.

"I would be nicer if you didn't feel the need to annoy me at the ass crack of dawn." I stated.

"Well you have to get up anyways! So go get dressed and get in a better mood!" Edward said. I could tell he was trying not to laugh.

"Alrighty boss." I said sarcastically. Forgetting that I actually promised him that he was the boss for now. What the hell was I thinking?

"Well you promised me I am!" Edward shot back.

"Fuck, I forgot." I said.

"Well then you need to remember. I'm not ready to tell you why it needs to be that way yet. But I will soon." he said. And with that I was off to my shower.

My thoughts always had a way of catching up with me in my most private place, the bathroom. Weather I was in the shower or getting ready. I always got my most deep and inner thoughts out.

Why does he need to be in control?

What's going on?

Is something going to happen to me?

Is Edward really a vampire, or is this a dream?

If so I hope I wake up soon.

At that moment I got the religious side of me to came out, for the first time in a long time I prayed. I had a gut feeling that I needed to pray. So I did. I asked god to protect me from whatever is coming my way. To keep my dad and I safe.

I hurried myself up and got ready, doing a half ass job. Edward said I looked beautiful. But I know Alice wont be as impressed.

I'll meet you outside- Edward said the note that Edward left on my bed.

I grabbed my stuff and was out the door. No sign of my dad this morning, but he will be home tonight I know it.

School dragged on for six hours like usual, and Edward took me home to hang out at my place. We were in the living room, when my dad showed up home.

"Hey Bella, and erm.. Edward." my dad said.

"Hi." we both said like we were singing in harmony.

"Bella, I have to work tonight. And well I'm going to be at the station a lot for the next few months.. There's been a trend of murders.." My dad said with a little bit of sadness in his eyes.

"Oh my. Anyone we know?" I asked.

"Well no. but who knows I bet he is planning his next attack now. I have arranged for you to stay with the Cullen's for that time, because Alice seems to be your only female friend around here.." He said, making it obvious that he doesn't want me over there because of Edward but Alice was my only other friend. It was an awkward situation for him.

"Alright, I'll go get my things?" I said in question form. Heading up the stairs

"I can drive her over there myself, if you don't mind sir." Edward said politely. God he acted so nervous around my dad!

"That's very convenient of you Edward.." my dad said. He was still not to settled with his plan I take it.

As soon as I got upstairs I got a call from Alice.

"Hello." I said

"Hi, your dad just told you! Are you excited?! We can share a room and stay up all night!" Alice said. I love her energy but damn she has it ALL the time!" She said excitedly.

"Not so fast Alice remember I'm only human I need sleep! Haha" I said happily.

"Damn, I forgot! Oh well, we will just have to make the most of the time you are awake!" She said. Yippee, I'm soooo excited I thought sarcastically to myself.

"Well I'll be over soon. I have to pack and Edward and I are on our way!" I said and hung up the phone before she said bye.

Murders in forks? What kind of murders? Thinking about it all made my head spin! I wondered if this situation had something to do with Edward or if it was completely different situations. All of that would make sense to me if Edward would tell me, but like he said. He's not ready. So why should I push him? Its not fair.

I got the rest of my things that I needed and Edward said if I needed to switch out clothes as time went on that would be okay, as he was sure Alice was planning our first shopping spree as we speak.

One thing I know is that Alice has missed me but I really like being around Edward. And I don't want to hurt Alice's feelings but I want to have some time to be with just Edward with our new relationship and all.. It made more sense to me. Then again I'm not the type if girl to ditch my best friend to be with my boyfriend that's, just ,well.. Bitchy.

Edward and I eventually left my house and made our way to his.

"You know you get to sleep in my room right?" Edward said.

"I figured I was sleeping in Alice's.." I said

"Well all of the mates in my house share rooms… so really the only reasonable thing is for you to sleep with me." Edward said. That did make sense. And I wouldn't complain!

"Okay.., one thing though.." I said.

"Yeah?" he asked.

"Jasper sleeps there too?!" I asked. The room was pink and filled with girl stuff.

"Yes, I know it's ridiculous. But Jasper likes to make Alice happy, he has his own space in another room so he doesn't really mind." He explained.

"Oh, cool." I said. At least I know there will always be time in the day for Edward, even when his sister is dragging me all over the town!

We got to his house and I put my stuff away in Edwards room, Edward told me that Alice already prepared spaces in the closet and adjoining bathroom for me. Edward was really nice for sharing the room. I appreciate it.

The rest of the night went by simple I ate dinner, did what little bit I had of homework. Alice and I hung out for a bit I let her do my hair, but this time she washed off my makeup so I didn't have to when I went to bed. wasn't a bad first night so far.

I Snuggled with Edward on what seemed like hours before we actually got into a serious conversation. It started off when we went silent for a few minutes, Edward took a deep breath (like he needed to) and spoke.

"His name is James…"

Authors note: Sorry for being late again, (you can expect that a lot from me, because as much as I'd like to I cant let fan fiction take over my life.) So thank you. Leave me a comment predicting what you think will happen! I think you might be surprised.


	6. Chapter 5

Chapter 5: Knowing why, and Awkward encounters

Authors note: two chapters one night? I must be drunk. Anyways thank you all, keep with the comments. I want to know everyone's thoughts and ideas on the story!

BPOV

Edward and I had a long conversation that lasted most of the night. After that I was sure of three things.

1. His name is James

2. Edward needed to protect me

3. James is a hunter and will do anything in his power to kill me.

James wants to kill me. That's all I know. Apparently there is a whole long story about it but Edward sensed I was tired and made me go to sleep. We are talking more tonight.

The day passed slow. It was long. And Edward kept telling me tonight I will know everything. And I was anxious.

The school day finally ended and we were back at the Cullen house. I was thankful Edward wanted to get right down to business. We went up to his room and cuddled on the bed before he spoke.

"Bella, you know he wants you. But you don't know why." Edward said.

"Take your time. We have all night." I said waiting to hear more. I was trying to be nice and not push him. But he wanted to KILL me. I at least deserve a reason.

"Back about 58 years ago, James had a mate her name was Victoria. They are what I like to consider 'bad' vampires. What I mean by that is they were the kind to create an army of our kind. And terrorize small towns and what not." he said taking a pause for what I am assuming I can ask questions.

"An army of vampires?" I asked.

"Yes, its sort of like a regular army. But with only about 15-20 vampires instead of thousands." He explained.

"Oh okay, so they crated an army and you stopped them?" I asked.

"Yes, they were planning in secret form the voltori to take over a large piece of land for vampires to take over." he said.

"Who's the voltori?" I asked.

"In a simple explanation they are like the government for vampires. You break the law and they kill you." he said.

"What kind of laws are there?" I asked

"Well we cant expose ourselves to humans or feed off of them excessively." he said simply. Well that was cute he broke a law for me. I think is sweet.

"Back to what I was saying.. When my family and I figured out what they were doing because of Alice's visions. We learned that they were coming to take over Alaska. Which is where we were living at the time. They confronted our coven and wanted us to join in on them to take over the land. And knowing my family we all agreed that we were against the idea, we wanted to live in peace with humans. Well to be honest James and Victoria didn't like that. And wanted to get rid of us first before they did anything." He said.

"Okay." I said listening for more.

"So to get rid of us they had to kill us. They got their army to go against our coven to fight. And fight we did. And because we are still here today you can guess who won. We killed off all of their army within an hour. Which made James even more pissed than he was before. And Victoria and him were convinced that they were stronger than all seven of us. They were wrong. James fought until he was badly injured. And we left him to go after Victoria. We got to her and I destroyed her by fire because I got to her first considering I am the fastest one in my family. At that moment James witnessed it and said one day he would come back for me. He wants me to feel the pain that he did when I killed his mate. And that would be you. that's why he wants you." Edward said. It sounded like it killed him to say that James wanted me.

"To be honest that explain A lot. At least I know why I am wanted. Why I need to be protected.." I said.

"And why you need to listen to what I tell you. One wrong move or go somewhere without Alice or I.. I don't even what to think about it." Edward said. Cutting off his sentence.

"I'll be fine." I said cuddling closer.

"Bella he could come by at any time, any where. You Won't be fine until I kill him." he said simply.

"Well when are you going to kill him?" I asked. Wondering why he isn't doing it now!

"It's not that easy. I don't know where he is, And Alice can't see his decisions, because he hasn't made any yet." He said.

"Well cant you get his scent or something?" I asked.

"He hasn't been anywhere near our home. Or your home that is. Not by the school or anywhere in town. Hes hiding out waiting for the right time to attack." He said.

"Oh." was all I said yawning.

"Go to sleep love, I don't want you tired tomorrow." he said while I looked at the clock realizing it was almost midnight. I thought that was a good idea so I closed my eyes and drifted off to sleep.

EPOV

I really wanted to keep that from her. But she has the right to know why she could get killed. I defiantly sugar coated that version of the story to her. I gave her the right information and didn't lie. But that battle with the army and the fight between James and Victoria were down played a lot.

He was injured we cracked most of his skin. But I intended to kill his mate in front of him. I should have killed him in the process as well, but he got away. I was going to kill her and then him. It was suppose to work out.

Looking back if he were dead. I wouldn't have this problem now. Or ever for that matter. But what's done is done and there is nothing I can do about it now until I can find him and kill him.

BPOV

I woke up. Alone Edward was no where to be found I looked all over the house until Alice came up to me.

"He went hunting. He will be back soon." She said as she lead me off to get some breakfast. Esme made me pancakes. It was sweet. I felt so welcomed to their home

"Thank you Esme it looks very yummy!" I said taking a bite and I was right it was yummy!

"Your welcome anytime dear!" she said walking off to do more cleaning I assumed. Everything was always clean all of the time. She deserved a break I plan to help her out while I stay here.

"CARLISLE!" Edward yelled slamming the door. He walked at human pace to his study I looked at him concerned. He didn't even look at me. Oh well its probably nothing. About fifteen minutes later Edward came to my side.

"Good morning love, sorry I was gone this morning. I went hunting I meant to come back before you awoke but some things got in the way.." he said kissing my forehead.

"That's fine. Your mom made me breakfast it was good. I want to do the dishes. Where can I find all that stuff?" I asked him.

"Bella, don't worry about it my mom will do it." Edward said.

"No, I want to. Your letting me stay here the least I can do is take care of my own dishes. I'm the only one who eats the food anyways!" I said making my point.

"Esme likes doing it. She already thinks of you like a daughter. Don't worry about it." Edward said with a tone of finality.

"Alright, but if she ever needs help she can count on me." I said knowing very well that she could hear me.

"I have to get ready for school." I said.

"No, we are not going today. Or the rest of the week for that matter." Edward said confusing me.

"Why?" I asked.

"I picked up on his scent this morning… at the school… and your dads house.." Edward said like he didn't want to say the last part.

"He was at my dads house?! What if he would have killed him? Or something like that!" I said kind of pissed off.

"Bella relax, your dad is fine I made sure of it. At night my family is taking turns on the property so your dads safe." Edward said already solving the problem.

"Okay, thank you. I love you, you're the best." I said kissing his cheek.

"I love you too." he said.

The rest of the day was pretty boring. I was pretty much confined to the house. Edward didn't want me outside. Not even on the deck for Christ sakes! It was kind of irritating..

"Edward, I'm bored we have done nothing but read all day! All my homework is done.. I want fresh air." I said hinting that I want to go outside. He list looked at me.

"James hasn't come around here so its safe.." I said.

"Bella… what if he does..? Huh? Then what?" he said.

"Then I'll go inside." I said.

"No, lets watch a movie." Edward said.

"No, I'm going to hang out with Alice." I said leaving before he could respond. What a jackass.

I found Alice on her room. Rearranging her closet I assumed.

"Hey Ali!" I said sitting on the floor because her bad and the couch were full of clothes.

"Hi Bella! What's up?" she said rushing clothes in her closet.

"Being confined to the house! Are you rearranging your closet?"

"Bella its safer that way. You can go on the deck though! Its part of the house! Ill even go with you!" Alice said dragging me downstairs where I saw Edward.

"No Alice. Its not safe." he said.

"Don't be insane! Ill be with her. And its only the deck. Lighten up!" Alice said. Hopefully she doesn't tick him off.

"Jesus Eddie, let your girl have some fun!" Emmet, chimed in.

"Fine, you can go. But I'll be listening." Edward said.

"I wouldn't expect anything less, I love you." I said smiling at him. That brought a smile to his face.

"I love you too." Edward said

And Alice and I were off. We walked around and laid in the sun. it was warm it felt nice. Not too often we get a day like this in Forks. It was nice. After about 20 minutes we decided to go back inside. Not too much you can do in a deck anyways!

"I'm all in one piece.." I said as I sat on Edwards lap in the living room.

"I see that." he said kissing my forehead.

"Lets go upstairs." I said as we walked upstairs.

We got to our room, and decided to watch a movie. I picked the movie Easy A. We watched it in peace. Until Edward paused it halfway through.

"What?" I asked.

"I want to try something. Please, Bella. Stay still." he said.

"Okay." he said. I stared at him waiting. He got closer to me we were about 1 inch apart at that moment I knew he was going to kiss me. I could feel it. I was getting excited. Trying to stay still. I understood why he needed to go slow because of his instincts telling him to eat me. Which is gross to think about at the moment. But anyways! He inched closer to my face with every passing second.

He kissed me. We kissed for a moment. Or about three. And he stopped.

"I love you." he said giving me that smirk that makes me all hot and heavy.

"I love you too." I said smiling probably blushing 10 shades of red anyways.

He kissed me again. And again and again. At this point I say screw the movie this is more fun.

"I still love you." he said.

"Did you have to kiss me again to make sure?" I asked sarcastically.

"Yes, let me check one more time." he said with that smirk. With that he kissed me again.

"Do you still love me?" I asked looking into his eyes.

"Yup! Forever and ever." he said laughing at me.

"Well good. Because I love you too." I said. We cuddled for another moment before I decided I wanted to go to bed early. I was freaking tired! Or just bored. Maybe I will convince Edward to let me out of the house tomorrow. We can go shopping or something.

EPOV

I finally got the courage to kiss her. Wait courage is the wrong word. I was able to control my instincts to kill her. The whole thought of that is just wrong. If I were normal, life would be so much better. For her and for me.

Smelling James scent this morning made my blood boil. He was at the school, fine not as big of a problem. But at her fucking house? Not okay. By any means. I'm glad Charlie has her living here. I know the murders were caused by him. Alice saw it. She sees him coming. Just he isn't showing his face. I will kill him if it's the last thing I do.

Sadistically I thought of nine ways to kill him. All slow painful deaths. If Bella knew what was going through my mind while she sleeps she would hate me. Thinking of ways to kill people. Nice. Real nice.

BPOV

Edward decided to wake me up. The way he did it I was not impressed. He's learned by now I am not a morning person by any means. The way I was woken up, was he got Emmet to yell in my ear. Both of them found it comical. If they were human I bet they would have pissed their pants considering my reaction.

I bitched them both out, which they thought was funnier than waking me up. They about lost it when I told them I was going to kill them. I knew that could never happen even if I were serious. But it was another one of those cases where I didn't think before I spoke.

I ate cereal for breakfast and got ready. After I found Edward.

"You still mad babe?" he asked me.

"No, I just don't like your creative ways of waking me up.." I said.

"I see, wont happen tomorrow I promise!" he said kissing me.

"Lets go out today!" I said.

"No." he said.

"Please?" I begged.

"No." he said again.

"Well why not? I don't wanna stay inside all day!" I said. Getting pissed.

"You know why. Wanna go on the deck?" he asked.

"No." I said mocking him.

"Lighten up. Explore the rest of the house! You haven't seen everything yet." he said.

"I haven't?" I asked.

"Nope, not the attic!" Edward said.

"Well what's in there?" I asked.

"Just a bunch of our belongings from when we were human. So I guess you could say antiques. We like to keep stuff from those time periods. Its pretty neat lets go." Edward said.

"Alright, I just need to pee first." I said going to the bathroom.

"Okay, ill be here." he said sitting back onto the ouch.

I went to the bathroom. Fuck. Not now. I said looking down. Not my period. This was the most absolute worst time this could happen. Especially in a house full of vampires. I thought for a minute. I didn't know what to do. I don't have any 'products'. I couldn't think of anything to do but cry.

"Bella?" Edward asked from the other side of the door. I wiped my tears and blew my nose before speaking.

"Yeah?" I asked.

"Are you crying?" he asked. Yes.

"No I'm not.." I said.

"Don't lie babe, I can smell your tears." he said. Fucking great if he can smell tears… ew gross.

"Yes. I'm crying." I said.

"Can I come in?" he asked.

"No." I said.

"Why not babe?" he asked.

"Figure it out." was all I said.

"Oh, I see. Its okay. Do you need anything?" he asked.

"Yes, but we have to go to the store.. And you said we cant leave the house." I said.

"Bella open the door.." he said.

"No, its awkward." I said.

"Are you going to hide in there for a week?" he said. Making a valid point.

"No. just for now." I said. This is so embarrassing.

"Well if you don't open it I will break it down so come on.." he said.

"Ugh. Fine." I said going to open the door.

The first thing he did was hug me. It was kind of sweet. But I was still embarrassed.

"I'll bring you to the store. Okay? But stay by my sides at all times." he said.

"Okay." I said.

"Let's go!" he said.

We drove to the store. Edward was nervous. I could tell. He was gripping the steering wheel and making growling noises. The only person to thank here is mother nature. At least o am still getting out of the house! Even if it was for a sucky reason.

"Lets hurry up babe. I don't want you in public he could be anywhere." he said coming over to my side opening my door and grabbing my waist from the side pulling me close to him.

"Alright. We should only be a few minutes." I said as we walked into the store to the right aisle. Aisle 8.

I looked through all the products. There were too many to chose from! Usually I buy in bulk at wal-mart. But not this time. So I picked a little of everything. Whatever I grabbed Edward grabbed two more so we wouldn't have to come back for a while.

"Is that everything love?" he asked.

"I think so. Lets get out of here." I said clearly embarrassed. We went to check out. The total came to $64.00. We defiantly got a 4 month supply! At the very least.

"God, that was so embarrassing." I said as we went into the car.

"No its not love. I would have been happy to buy these things for you by myself if I had to." he said. He can make any situation better. Times like this when I love him 10 times more.

"Your so sweet, I couldn't ask for a better boyfriend. I love you." I said. It really was sweet. And the funny thing is I was more disgusted by my period than he was!

"I love you to baby. Well on the bright side at least you got to go out." he said as he chuckled.

"Yes, I am very glad for that!" I said happily.

We went back home and were safe and sound! Nothing happened. I just think Edward is so paranoid that something will happen. Alice will see what James decides so I think I will be safe!

The rest of the day was boring as predicted. I wanted to leave again but I couldn't think of a good enough reason. Eventually I decided what the hell, and I walked out to the garden…

Authors note: here it is! Hope you guys enjoyed. Predictions? Questions? You know what to do. And if you don't.. use you brain ;) thank you all once again!


End file.
